Cycles Endlessly : The Final Story
by Kylle Mazzini
Summary: Memakan Buah Iblis yang salah itu hal biasa di Dunia bajak laut yang aneh. Namun bagaimana jika kesalahan itu ternyata berujung pada peristiwa Reinkarnasi tanpa henti? Mati dan hidup kembali di Dunia yang berbeda karena buah Iblis bersama seekor Nue dan kekuatan Cakra? Itu bisa terjadi karena Keshin Keshin no Mi.. Sebuah kisah Reinkarnasi tanpa henti yang unik dan penuh mistery


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD by Ichie Ishibumi**

 **.**

" _**Cycles Endlessly : The Final Story "**_

 **by**

 **Author Mazzini with Luciano**

 **.**

 **Sumary :**

 **Memakan Buah Iblis yang salah itu hal biasa di Dunia bajak laut yang aneh. Namun bagaimana jika kesalahan itu ternyata berujung pada peristiwa Reinkarnasi tanpa henti? Mati dan hidup kembali di Dunia yang berbeda karena buah Iblis bersama seekor Nue dan kekuatan Cakra? Itu bisa terjadi karena** _ **Keshin Keshin no Mi**_ **.. Sebuah kisah Reinkarnasi tanpa henti yang unik dan penuh mistery**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mazzini Autorizza Furti Incendi Avvelenamenti**_

 _ **..Leggi in pace..**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 _Langkah kaki terdengar di lorong gelap itu. Lorong yang kesemuanya terbuat dari batu-batu kokoh yang saling menyusun menjadi sebuah satu bangunan solid. Disana, dua orang yang terbelenggu tangannya oleh Borgol khusus beserta rantai, sedang berjalan beriringan, digiring pula oleh beberapa orang yang mungkin adalah penjaga dibelakangnya._

 _Mereka pada hari ini akan di Eksekusi._

 _Hari ini adalah akhir dari dua Legenda yang memiliki kisah berbeda._

" _Naruto.." sosok garang dengan kumis hitam melengkung memanggil temannya. Seorang lelaki berumur kepala tiga berambut pirang dengan safir indah menatap orang yang memanggilya. Raut keduanya tenang dan santai, seolah kematian bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menakutkan._

" _.. Aku sebenarnya sangat menyesalkan Eksekusimu. Tujuan membubarkan Kru adalah agar kalian semua selamat. Namun ternyata?" Dia tersenyum kesal pada si pirang, yang dibalas dengan senyuman mengejek. "Satu orang bodoh justru membangkang dan lebih memilih mati bersama? Dari dulu kau memang tak pernah menuruti semua perintahku."_

 _Si pirang tertawa mengejek untuk membalasnya. "Ini sudah tabiatku dari dulu, Kapten. Lagipula Eksekusi ini bukan untuk menemani seorang lelaki bodoh yang kesakitan karena penyakitnya sendiri dan memilih mati karena Eksekusi. Ini semua, semuaya adalah penebusan semua dosa-dosaku dahulu." Ucap si pirang. Para penjaga yang menggiring mereka membiarkan kedua tahanan yang akan di Eksekusi itu berbicara bebas. Sebuah bentuk penghormatan untuk kedua sahabat yang akan mati hari ini juga._

" _Kejadian itu yah?" Pria garang yang mendapat julukan Kapten itu menatap langit-lagit lorong yang kumuh dan kotor, menerawang. Pengekang tangannya yang kokoh dan kuat ini sama sekali tak mereka pedulikan, bahkan kematian yang menunggu mereka pun mereka tak peduli barang sedikitpun. "Kuharap pilihamu benar. Setelah kematian mu ini, kuharap semua penyesalanmu sirna. Dosa dalam setiap usahamu untuk mendapatkan Buah Iblis tak berguna itu, kuharap benar-benar musnah saat kepalamu dipenggal."_

" _Aku mengharapkan semua itu terjadi." Si pirang mengangguk sedih dengan senyuman perih penuh penyesalan. Dia mengingat semua perjalanannya yang telah menempuh banyak pengorbanan hanya untuk sesuatu hal yang pada akhirnya tak berguna dan mendatangkan penyesalan. Semuanya benar-benar menyedihkan. "Buah Iblis tak berguna ini pula, kuharap tak ada yang memakannya lagi."_

 _Sang Kapten tertawa, dia menatap teman pirangnya dengan sebuah senyuman lucu. "Tentu saja tak ada. Kisahmu yang memakan Buah Iblis tanpa secuil kekuatan dan tak diketahui jenisnya apakah itu Zoan atau Paramecia, semua orang sudah mengetahuinya. Kisah menggelikan dari seorang Legenda sepertimu akan menjadi pelajaran untuk kedepannya. Berbangga hatilah kau telah menjadi kelinci percobaan, Naruto!"_

" _Kau benar-benar Sialan!" Si pirang mendecih kesal, cahaya mulai terlihat didepan mereka yang menjadi tanda bahwa tempat Eksekusi mereka akan sedikit lagi terlihat. Waktu hidup mereka sebagai Legenda di Dunia Bajak laut akan benar-benar berakhir. Mereka hanya akan muncul dalam sebuah cerita. "Tapi yah, kuharap itu benar-benar terjadi. Semoga setelah ini tak ada lagi orang bodoh sepertiku."_

" _Itukah sosok Naruto yang akan segera mati dan penuh penyesalan? Aku mendo'akan semua itu menjadi kenyataan, temanku."_

" _Teman yah? Aku bangga bisa mati bersama seseorang yang masih menganggapku teman setelah semua yang terjadi."_

" _Kheh, kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Keduanya semakin mendekati cahaya didepan. Suara yang ramai dan meriah mulai terdengar mengusik masing-masing gendang telinga. Kedua Legenda itu tak takut apalagi gentar, sebuah senyuman Optimis mereka pasang. Yang melihatnya mungkin hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat sosok Legenda yang tak gentar akan kematian yang menanti. "Seseorang yang sudah melakukan petualangan ke seluruh Dunia dan menorehkan tinta emas pada lembaran sejarah Bajak laut. Pemilik harta karun terbesar dan juga orang yang berjuluk Raja Bajak laut. Kau sedang berurusan denganku.."_

 _Cahaya menyilaukan menyinari mata juga tubuh mereka yang akan dieksekusi. Tempat yang sebelumnya sudah disediakan sudah dikelilingi dan bahkan diliput berbagai media. Moment fenomenal dimana kedua Legenda akan berakhir, sepertinya menjadi sebuah moment yang tak bisa dilewatkan oleh seluruh Dunia. Semuanya benar-benar ingin mengetahui akhir mereka berdua. Semua bersorak meneriaki nama laki-laki yang kisahnya melegenda dan akhir hidupnya suatu saat akan menjadi awal Era baru. Satu nama saja terucap semuanya bergetar akan kekaguman juga ketakutan._

 _Pria berkumis melengkung itu tersenyum lebar mendengar namanya diteriakan._

" _.. Gol D Roger!"_

...

' _ **Kau mengingatnya lagi?**_ _'_

Dataran ini sangat luas. Sebuah dataran tanpa sedikitpun pepohonan dan Ekosistem didalamnya, semuanya gersang dan hanya terdiri dari bebatuan dan tanah mati. Disana, berdiri sosok pemuda berumur 18 tahun dengan pesonanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan dan berkibar pelan saat tertiup angin. Bermata safir yang beku juga kadang terlihat hampa, dia berdiri memakai Jubah hitam dengan gagahnya. Menunjukan Superioritasya sebagai Dominator dan Eksekutor. Tubuh Da-tenshi dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak tergeletak dan berserakan bagai sampah tak berguna. Semuanya terluka parah dan hanya tinggal menunggu mati.

Kondisi dari para Da-tenshi itu tak ada yang benar-benar nyaman untuk dilihat. Semuanya menyedihkan.

Dan mereka adalah para Da-tenshi liar yang membangkang. Kematian mereka adalah permintaan dari Klien pemuda pirang itu. dan sebuah permintaan dengan sebuah bayaran mutlak harus dilakukannya, meski itu membuang sisi kemanusiaannya sekalipun. Sosok itu terlihat memegang sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, namun jika lebih teliti lagi kau bisa melihatnya.

Tombak.

Sebuah tombak yang unik dimana itu tersusun dari material yang dalam logika tak mungkin berbentuk padat dan bisa dipegang. Sebuah Tombak dari hasil memadatkan angin bertekanan tinggi juga tajam. Dibawahnya, memohon ampun dan juga kesempatan adalah seorang Da-tenshi yang luka-lukanya tak terlalu parah dibanding teman-temannya. Dadanya diinjak dengan keras untuk menahan pergerakannya. Remaja pirang itu terlihat menghentikan ancang-ancang membunuhnya. Temannya baru memulai percakapan batin dengannya.

' _Apa maksudmu, Heike?'_

Sosok Heike, dia berada di tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Mendiaminya seolah rumahnya sendiri juga terkadang menjadi partner jika dibutuhkan. Saat melihatnya, kekaguman adalah perasaan yang logis. Kekaguman karena melihat sosok raksasa yang memiliki bentuk _Hybrid_ yang aneh. Seekor makhluk dengan bentuk kepala Monyet dan bertubuh Macan namun juga berekor Ular. Dia adalah sosok yang memulai pembicaraan dengan sosok remaja pirang itu.

' _ **Tidak. Aku hanya mulai bosan saja. Kau sekali lagi menerima misi melawan kelompok lemah lagi? Apa kau tak bosan? Diluar sana banyak makhluk-makhluk kuat atau Dewa juga Dewi yang bisa menjadi lawan yang layak bagi kita. Namun kau masih menerima semua misi bodoh ini? Hahhh, bisakah kau sebentar saja bersenang-senang dan melupakan tujuanmu?'**_

' _Jika kau menunggu aku membuang Tujuanku, maka kau menunggu kematian, Heike. Aku tak akan pernah berhenti menemukan cara menghentikan semua kekonyolan ini. Bahkan meski itu dimulai dari Reinkarnasi ke-3 sekalipun dan sekarang adalah Reinkarnasi ke-14, aku tak akan pernah membuang tujuanku. Siklus tanpa henti ini harus benar-benar berakhir di dunia ini.'_

' _ **Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau bisa juga kan bertarung dengan orang kuat sembari menemukan cara menghentikan semua siklus Reinkarnasi yang disebabkan Buah iblis itu? Maksudku ayolah, kau memegang kekuatan yang besar dalam setiap nadimu namun lawan-lawanmu hanyalah kutu? Itu benar-benar mengecewakan kau tau.**_ _'_

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya pelan, matanya bergerak menandakan bahwa dia jengah juga bosan dengan keluhan partner yang sudah menemaninya sejak Reinkarnasi pertama. Sebuah pertanyaan dan misteri yang belum bisa dia jawab sampai sekarang. Dimana dia bingung kenapa partner Kuchiyose miliknya dari Dunia yang penuh kekelaman itu bisa ikut masuk dalam siklus tanpa henti bersamanya. Padahal makhluk yang sekarang mendiami tubuhnya ini, tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan dirinya di Dunia pertama, apalagi dengan Buah iblis yang membuat dirinya mengalami semua siklus ini.

Itu sebuah Anomali menurutnya. Dimana, hal-hal lain di Dunia selain Dunia Heike semuanya tak ada yang Naruto bawa. Mereka semua tetap di Dunianya dan tak ikut masuk Siklus tanpa henti ini. Hanya Heike beserta Cakra-lah yang menemani Naruto sampai sekarang.

Tentu itu adalah sebuah misteri yang tak pernah bisa dia jawab sampai sekarang. Namun disisi lain, itu justru sebuah anugrah dan keberuntungan. Setidaknya dia tak sendiri mengalami semua siklus menyebalkan ini. Hanya Heike yang menemani dirinya selama 500 tahun lebih dalam 13 Reinkarnasinya. Dia senang akan hal itu.

' _Aku hanya ingin semua siklus ini berhenti dalam kehidupan ku kali ini, Heike.'_ Da-tenshi yang ditahan itu menatap bingung sang Eksekutor yang terlihat sedih juga penuh beban. Sebuah beban yang terlihat sudah berlangsung ratusan tahun. Benar-benar beban yang penuh penderitaan jika kau tau dan merasakannya. _'Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Orang tua, Sahabat bahkan Istriku sudah beberapa kali kulihat mati. Mereka meninggalkanku terombang-ambing dalam Siklus ini. itu, kalau kau memahaminya, adalah sebuah keputus asaan bagiku.'_

' _ **Dan kau akan menyerah pula dengan semua gambaran kehidupan nyaman di tiap Reinkarnasimu demi menghentikan semua Siklus ini? Aku memahaminya meski tak merasakannya sekalipun. Ingatlah Naruto, aku sudah menemanimu sedari awal petualangan ini. Juga, hanya kekuatan dari Cakra dan diriku yang terus menemanimu sampai sekarang. Apa kau pikir aku tak memahaminya? Kau salah. Aku memahaminya, aku juga ingin kau tak terlalu terpaku dalam menghentikan semua siklus ini. Nikmatilah hidupmu. Hiduplah bersama pasangan idamanmu dan buatlah keluarga. Hasratku mungkin adalah pada mereka yang kuat, namun keinginanku adalah ingin temanku bahagia, Naruto.**_ _'_

Jleeeb.

Naruto menusukan tombak angin hasil dari manipulasi Afinitas dirinya sebagai pengguna Cakra ditambah Haki yang dia kuasai. Tubuh Da-tensi itu tertembus pada kepalanya dan kemudian hancur beserta ribuan bulu gagak yang berhamburan. Akhir hayat yang cocok untuk seorang pembangkang yang berasal dari kaum pembangkang, menurutnya.

Naruto kemudian menghilangkan kemampuannya. Tombak angin itu menghilang bagai sebuah _fatamorgana_.

' _Aku tak tau. Pada akhirnya semuanya akan berakhir sama. Sahabat, Istri dan anak-anakku akan mati dan meninggalkanku sendiri di Dunia selanjutnya. Apakah harus seperti itu seterusnya? Melupakan semua kenangan dan kemudian membuat yang baru? Aku sudah mencobanya dan aku paham itu menyakitkan. Mereka berbeda namun aku selalu menganggap mereka sama. Aku tak mau memberikan lagi perasaan yang hampa dan absurd itu pada siapapun.'_

' _ **Hahhh, aku tak tau lagi bagaimana caranya membujukmu. Tapi apa kau yakin cangkangmu itu akan terus bertahan? Jika kau Tanya pendapatku, kurasa tidak. Ketiga Gadis yang memahamimu itu akan terus berusaha menghancurkan cangkangmu.**_ _'_

Sosok Naruto berjalan melewati banyaknya Da-tenshi yang sedang menunggu ajalnya. Langkahnya pasti dan terus berjalan kedepan. Safirnya yang beku menatap semua hasil karyanya dengan pandangan penuh kehampaan juga penderitaan. Dia sejenak menghentikan langkahnya. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi atau tanda-tanda akan sesuatu didekatnya. Namun dia berhenti seolah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Safir itu dia pejamkan dan dia mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada Da-tenshi yang tergeletak disampingnya. Jentikan kecil namun berkecepatan tinggi ditopang kemampuan lainnya dilakukan dan sebuah serangan mematikan terjadi.

Dada Da-tenshi itu berlubang!

Jentikan jari Naruto menciptakan serangan peluru angin padat yang tajam juga _destructif_. Tindakan ini dia lakukan karena jika tidak, Da-tenshi itu akan meledakan dirinya sendiri dengan semua sisa kekuatannya. Itu gawat, dan Naruto tak menginginkannya. Dia masih belum mau mati dan masuk Dunia selanjutnya. Jawaban semua penderitaannya masih belum dia temukan di Dunia yang menurutnya adalah tempat dia menemukan jawaban akhir siklus ini. _Tak akan! Aku tak akan pernah mati disini sebelum siklus ini benar-benar selesai_.

Naruto menggumamkan teknik membunuhnya. " **Fuuton : Shigan**.."

Dia kemudian berjalan kembali. Rasa khawatir akan serangan mengejutkan dari para Da-tenshi yang sudah dia hajar habis-habisan di Dimensi buatan ini tak perlu dan tak akan pernah muncul di benak Naruto. Dia bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan bisa mengantisipasinya selama itu mungkin. Setiap langkah kakinya membawa _horror_ bagi para Da-tenshi yang masih sadar dan bisa menatap penuh takut pada Eksekutor mereka itu.

' _Ketiga gadis itu akan kuhindari sebisa mungkin.'_ Naruto berjalan pelan dan juga sesekali membunuh. Ada beberapa Da-teshi _bandel_ yang nekat menerjang Naruto secara terang-terangan, bahkan ada pula yang menyerang sembunyi-sembunyi dan memanfaatkan segmen kejutan. Namun semuanya pada akhirnya gagal. Mereka semua mati dengan lubang menganga hasil dari jentikan mematikan yang Naruto namai, **Shigan**. Sebuah teknik yang dia tau saat di Dunia pertama, dan kemudian di kreasikan dengan kemampuannya sebagai pengguna Cakra.

' _Mereka adalah penggoyah tekad dan pengganggu perjalananku. Jika takdir mempertemukan ku dengan mereka, aku akan coba membaca takdir itu dan mencoba menghindarinya. Meski yang ku maksud adalah sebuah kemustahilan sekalipun, aku akan mencoba menghindari gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu.'_

Naruto berhenti berjalan, dia melihat seorang Da-tenshi yang penampilannya seumuran dengannya. Mencoba berdiri dengan semua sisa tenaga miliknya. Teriakan keras menjadi sebuah Motivasi baginya untuk berdiri dan kemudian membalaskan dendam teman-temannya. Dia bertumpu pada kedua kaki dan tangannya didepan Naruto. Terlihat mengagumkan namun juga menyedihkan disaat bersamaan.

"Seseorang yang berjuang meski kesempatan dan harapan tak menemani. Apa yang kau perjuangkan, Da-tenshi? Apa kau berjuang dengan tekad yang sama sepertiku? Apa kau akan terus berjuang sepertiku meski semua keputus asaan menemani?" Safir itu lekat memandang Da-tenshi muda yang terus berjuang. Dia menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman Optimis. Senyuman na'if yang coba menolak semua keputus asaan. Naruto pernah memiliki senyuman itu.

Namun tidak untuk dirinya yang sekarang.

"Senyuman itu, kau benar-benar Optimis meski kematian saat ini berdiri dan menatapmu menunggu menyerah. Sebagai sesama orang yang berjuang meski dengan semua penderitaan, aku mengagumimu." Naruto kemudian menciptakan Tombak angin yang dia padatkan dengan Haki, kembali. Konsentrasinya amat tinggi sehingga ketajaman dan ketahanannya kuat. Da-tenshi muda itu masih bertumpu pada kakinya yang gemetaran dan menatap Naruto menantang. "Namun amat disayangkan.."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, masih dengan kehampaan dan terlihat penuh penderitaan. Dia kemudian menusukan Tombak miliknya pada Dada sang Da-tenshi dan tepat menembus jantungnya. Dia masih tersenyum Optimis meski kematian menghampiri dan tubuhnya sirna. Bulu gagak sekali lagi berhemburan. Naruto menghilangkan kembali senjata miliknya.

".. Perjuanganmu itu harus ku akhiri."

' _ **Jadi begitu? Kau akan mencari solusi meski dengan semua konflik internalmu? Di tengah Dunia Supranatural yang sedang kacau-kacaunya dan rasa iri juga takut pihak lain dengan Anugrah yang kau bawa itu. kurasa perjalananmu di Dunia kali ini akan benar-benar menarik. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kau akan benar-benar memasuki kekacauan Dunia**_ _.'_

Naruto berhenti melangkah, dia menatap langit Dimensi buatannya yang berwarna ungu. Warna yang indah namun membawa kesan misterius. Dia merenungkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi karena semua yang sudah terjadi. Semuanya memiliki Konsekuensi dan Sebab-Akibat yang jelas.

' _Aku tak peduli. Seperti sebelumnya, aku akan menghindari semua konflik yang tak perlu. Semua yang ku lakukan hanyalah untuk mengakhiri Siklus ini, juga melindungi mereka yang berharga bagiku. Kekacauan yang terjadi di Dunia ini, akan ku kesampingkan.'_

' _ **Hahahaha baiklah. Aku sudah mendengar jawaban yang ingin kudengar.**_ _'_

Sebuah fenomena terjadi. Tak bisa dijelaskan oleh Logika normal, namun bagi yang mengetahui juga memahami akan paham apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Asap putih dan lembut muncul dibawah kaki Naruto dan mulai naik keatas. Asap itu mencoba melingkupi Naruto dalam kehangatan dan kenyamanannya. Sebuah tatapan beku kembali dia lontarkan pada para Da-tenshi yang entah nasibnya seperti apa sekarang. Naruto hanya perlu melapor pada orang yang memberinya misi ini dan kemudian meminta bayaran.

' _ **Kita akan kemana setelah ini? 4 hari kita melakukan misi merepotkan ini. Setelah semua misi dari Gagak itu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?**_ _'_

Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan menenangkan pikirannya pada saat proses dia meninggalkan Dimensi buatan ini. Meski terpejam, dia masih menjawab pertanyaan dari partner sekaligus teman baiknya itu. _'Misi berikutnya. Azazel menawarkan misi dengan bayaran tinggi pada kita. Baru-baru ini dia dengan Aliansinya menjalin hubungan kerja sama bersama Mitologi Norse. Namun hubungan itu di Intervensi oleh Dewa jahat Loki yang tak terima perjanjian kedua pihak. Kurasa, disana kita akan menemukan lawan yang benar-benar kuat. Setelah sekian lama, kita akan berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Dewa.'_

' _ **Kau bercanda?**_ _'_

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia paham apa yang dirasakan partnernya itu. Dia juga memahami bahwa dari pertanyaan pertnernya tadi menyimpan berbagai hasrat dari seekor makhluk haus pertempuran. Dewa sekelas Loki, meski bukan Dewa kuat dan Superior. Itu tetap bagus bagi mereka. Sebelumnya mereka belum pernah mengalami Konfrontasi dengan seorang Dewa langsung, mungkin hanya sedikit kontak. Namun tetap, misinya kali ini amat Istimewa bagi kedua pemburu itu.

' _Kapan terakhir kali aku bercanda soal ini padamu, temanku Heike?'_

Tawa senang adalah suara yang Naruto dapatkan sebagai balasan pertanyaannya. Heike temannya tertawa keras dan Naruto bisa mendengarnya lewat komunikasi batin mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, asap putih dan lembut itu benar-benar menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan kemudian membawanya pergi dari Dimensi buatan yang sebentar lagi akan mati.

Bersama para Da-tenshi ini tentunya.

…

 **Kuoh, malam hari**.

Sosok Naruto berjalan melewati jalanan yang sedikit sepi di kota Kuoh. Lampu jalanan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan yang paling terang di _Trotoar_ yang Naruto pakai untuk berjalan. Beberapa mobil juga kendaraan lainnya terkadang bergerak melewati Naruto. Jumlahnya sedikit, karena waktu sekarang sudah menunjukan 10 malam. Sebuah masa dimana itu sering dihindari orang-orang penakut yang _paranoid_ akan hal-hal mistis seperti Hantu dan semacamnya.

Namun itu tidak untuk Naruto. Dia memang takut pada Hantu di kehidupan-kehidupan sebelumnya. Namun setelah dia mengalami Reinkarnasi dan bertemu dengan yang namanya Shinigami dan hal-hal Spiritual lainnya, Naruto membuang rasa takutnya. Lucu juga jika Naruto masih takut hantu, padahal dia pernah menjadi seorang Shinigami penuntun arwah di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Dia berjalan penuh percaya diri untuk mencari Apartemen yang disewakan.

Misinya kali ini fokus utamanya adalah di Kuoh sebagai tempat yang bisa dikatakan adalah Markas 3 Fraksi besar Injil. Durasi misinya ini Naruto tak tau sampai kapan, namun menurut prediksinya ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Karena itulah, dari pada terlunta-lunta di Jalanan padahal Naruto memiliki uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyewa Apartemen bahkan membeli sebuah Rumah sekalipun, akhirnya Naruto memilih menyewa Apartemen kecil yang dia rasa cukup dekat dengan tempat pertemuan lusa nanti.

Malam ini agak dingin. Namun itu tak membuat Naruto menggigil karena malam ini dia memakai Jaket ber- _Hodie_ biru yang cukup untuk menghangatkannya. Sepatu kets miliknya bergesekan dengan _Trotoar_ setiap dia berjalan. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam dia mencari Apartemen yang kosong. Namun usahanya selalu berakhir gagal.

' _ **Kau tak lelah? Berjalan 2 Jam setelah melakukan Misi merepotkan selama 4 hari? Sebagai manusia biasa aku mengagumi staminamu, Naruto**_ _.'_

Naruto melihat lampu yang menerangi diatasnya. Lampu tersebut agak redup. Sepertinya aliran listriknya agak kacau disana. _'Kuncinya adalah melatih tubuh, Heike. Jika tubuhku tak pernah dilatih, mustahil bagiku untuk meng-Akses kekuatan Cakra dan kekuatanmu.'_

' _ **Kau benar.**_ _'_ Naruto mengangguk kalem. Safirnya menatap sebuah Mobil merah yang barusan melewatinya. Malam semakin larut, jika dia terus seperti ini dan tak menemukan Apartemen yang akan disewanya. Naruto khawatir makhluk-makhluk Supranatural yang nakal akan mengganggunya dan kemudian akan berakhir pada sesuatu hal yang merepotkan. Prinsipnya adalah tak membuat suasana merepotkan dan memancing ketertarikan golongan Supranatural pada dirinya. Karena tentu saja, itu akan mengganggu perjalanannya dalam mencari jawaban.

' _ **Ada apa? Kenapa berbalik arah?'**_

Heike, makhluk Kuchiyose unik itu bertanya pada Naruto saat menyadari pemuda itu berbalik dari jalan yang seharusnya dan memilih berbalik arah. Menemui jalan lainnya, dia kemudian berbelok dan berjalan melewati Gang sepi. Tindakan Naruto kali ini mendatangkan kebingungan bagi Heike. Tujuan awal mereka bukanlah kemari, namun kenapa Naruto berjalan melenceng dari tujuan mereka?

' _Bocah Hyoudou itu. Si Sekiryuutei itu sedang berjalan bersama Gremory Rias entah dari mana. Jika aku tetap berjalan lurus, beberapa detik dari sekarang aku akan berpapasan dengan Iblis merepotkan seperti mereka. Kehadiranku adalah Rahasia yang harus dijaga sebelum hari misi nanti. Sekarang akan merepotkan jika aku berpapasan dengan kedua pasangan mesum itu.'_

' _ **Haki huh?'**_ Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dia agak hapal daerah ini. Dia juga tau Apartemen yang bisa dia sewa di Daerah ini karena memang, sebelumnya dia pernah tinggal lama di Kuoh dan bahkan Sekolah disini. Tentu bukan karena alasan mainstream yang mengatakan wajib pendidikan dari pemerintahan Jepang. Naruto tak perlu menuruti kebijakan merepotkan itu. Dia melakukan semua itu tentu karena permintaan misi Kliennya.

' _ **Jika menjadi musuhmu, kurasa akan merepotkan jika berhadapan dengan Haki merepotkanmu. Untung saja, konflik antara kita hanya terjadi saat kita awal menjalin Kontrak di Dunia Cakra.'**_

' _Semua ini wajar. Haki adalah kekuatan utamaku selain Cakra di setiap siklus Reinkarnasi yang terjadi. Tentu saja mustahil jika selama itu pula, perkembanganku dalam Haki hanya berkembang sedikit bahkan tak berkembang sedikitpun. Kau tau, dalam ilmu umum yang pernah ku tau, Evolusi terjadi karena Adaptasi lingkungan yang dibarengi dengan lamanya waktu.'_

' _ **Hahahaha kau menarik. Aku tak menyesal meski harus terseret Siklus tanpa henti bersamamu. Bahkan jika Siklus ini tak berhenti sekalipun, selama kau mempertontonkan sesuatu yang menarik aku tak peduli! Aku akan senang saat kau terus menunjukan padaku sesuatu yang menarik.'**_

' _Kau salah soal itu, Heike. Aku akan menjaminnya! Siklus ini akan berhenti di Dunia ini. Cycles Endlessly..'_

Naruto menatap sebuah Apartemen yang bentuknya seperti Rumah kebanyakan. Lantainya ada 2 dan Halamannya terlihat nyaman. Disini juga sepertinya agak sepi karena agak jauh dari Jalan raya yang ramai dilewati kendaraan. _Great!_ Naruto akan menyewa Apartemen disini. Meski jaraknya terpaut jauh dari tempat pertemuan misi Lusa nanti, Naruto tak mempedulikan hal itu. Dia berjalan memasuki Apartemen itu.

' _...Akan berakhir dalam Reinkarnasi kali ini.'_

…

"Ada apa Issei?"

Gremory Rias, seorang King dari keluarga Gremory yang sekaligus adalah tuan dari orang yang dia tanyai. Dia sang keturunan murni dari Keluarga Gremory dan juga adalah pewaris dari Klan yang terkenal karena rambut Crimsonnya. Rias menatap budaknya yang paling dia sayangi, Hyoudou Issei. Seorang Sekiryuutei yang tentu saja menyimpan jiwa dari Heavenly Dragon, Draig.

Mereka berjalan menuju kediaman mereka, atau bisa dikatakan juga markas mereka. Setelah sebelumnya melakukan beberapa hal untuk memenuhi permintaan pelanggan. Adat Iblis yang meningkatkan kekuatannya melalui permintaan manusia, masih dilakukan oleh mereka.

"Draig, dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu.." Hyoudou si Bocah mesum itu menatap Buchou tercintanya dengan serius. Pandangan yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh orang mesum sejenisnya. ".. Dia mengatakan kalau ada Eksistensi berbahaya didepan kita."

"Berbahaya? Siapa dan apa dia?" Rias pun menanggapinya dengan serius. Issei tak akan berbohong hanya untuk sebuah lelucon seperti ini. mereka berhenti dibawah sinar sebuah lampu jalan tepat disamping Jalan raya yang benar-benar sepi Karena waktu sudah larut malam. "Apa Draig mengatakan sesuatu tentang Eksistensi tersebut?"

Issei menggeleng kecewa. "Tidak. Draig tak mengetahui kemungkinan siapa Eksistensi tersebut." Issei terlihat berbicara lagi dengan Draig lewat koneksi batin mereka. Pemuda Hyoudou itu mengangguk merespon setiap kata yang hanya bisa dia dengar dari Naga merah itu. Dia kemudian menatap Buchou-nya. "Tapi tenang saja. Draig mengatakan Eksistensi itu sudah pergi. Entah dengan alasan apa, namun dia benar-benar sudah tak terlacak lagi oleh Draig."

Rias tersenyum lega. Dia menghembuskan napasnya untuk mengusir ketegangan saat tadi. Akan gawat jika hanya mereka berdua yang bertemu dan berhadapan dengan Eksistensi berbahaya yang bahkan Naga sekaliber Draig memperingatkan mereka. Itu sebuah kebodohan jika mereka menghadapinya sekarang. Bukan takut! Rias sebagai penerus Gremory tak pernah takut. Dia percaya kemampuannya yang sudah berkembang dan kekuatan Issei yang sudah meningkat.

Namun antisipasi harus dia lakukan. Selama dia belum mengetahui persisnya musuh yang akan dia hadapi, Rias tak akan bertindak gegabah. Tentu saja harus ada juga keuntungan yang dia dapat saat berhadapan dengan musuh-musuhnya. Rias harus mempertimbangkan itu semua jika ingin sukses dan Berjaya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Yang lain akan khawatir jika kita pulang selarut ini."

Issei mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Buchou-nya. Kedua muda-mudi itu kemudian melangkah kembali, menuju tujuan awal mereka. Rumah Issei yang sekarang sudah di Renovasi dan menjadi Markas mereka.

…

 **Chapter 1 End**

* * *

 **A/N** Ini merupakan ffn kedua yg ku Publish. Ffn yang pertama? Senpai bisa baca dan nilai. Itu akan sedikit di Re-write untuk penyesuaian dengan alur baru yang ku buat. Juga ada hubungannya? Yahhh kedua ffn ini akan saling berkaitan dan punya hubungan alur yang penuh misteri. Prioritas sekarang adalah ffn ini dulu, karena aku akan coba tantang diri ku untuk buat sebuah cerita yang bukan hanya bergerak maju dan monoton. Aku akan buat alur cerita yang memakai alur maju mundur. Jika ini adalah katakanlah cerita akhirnya, maka cerita pertama dan akan ada lagi cerita lainnya adalah rangkaian cerita yang menjawab semua Plot hole yang coba ku buat di ffn ini. pada saat semua Plot hole terjawab, tentu saja Plot twist mengejutkan bakalan Senpai2 semua temukan.

Juga konsep ceritanya? Bagi para Veteran di Ffn mungkin gak asing yah? Betul banget Senpai! Ini terinspirasi dari Ffn Infinite Loops by Kak Rifuki. aku adaptasi konsepnya dalam sebuah cerita segar dan baru yang aku yakin ini baru pertama kali ada di Ffn. Maksudku lihat, apakah ada Ide gila yang menerapkan Buah Iblis seperti ini? membuat pemakannya ber-Reinkarnasi tanpa henti? Hell ide gila ini tiba-tiba melintas dikepalaku saat aku membaca manga One Piece terbaru, yang menampilkan Galaunya Sanji karena dihapus ingatannya.

Apakah sama? Tentu saja beda. Ending di ffn ini gak akan sama dengan karya Kak Rifuki. Aku akan kemas beda dan juga penuh misteri (Karena aku adalah orang yg suka misteri). Penekanannya bukan pada perasaan aja, tapi bakal pada Konflik Dunia dan juga konflik lainnya yang jadi Point Twist di ffn ini.

Juga terakhir, aku buat ffn ini atas bentuk duka terhadap ffn yang telah ditinggal 2 Author senior. Ffn mereka khususnya yang di Fandom DxD yakni buatan Author Sora dan Shiro sangat keren dan aku suka. Ketika menyambungkan semua ide gila dan keadaan ini, akhirnya aku buat ffn ini. intinya..

Selamat dan Sukses selalu Author2 yang telah menghibur kami semua.

Oke kayaknya itu aja deh Senpai. Jika ada keganjilan (pasti ada, apalagi yg paham system Akuma no mi) silahkan Tanya. Akan aku jawab jika itu bisa dijawab.. ufufufu.

Jangan lupa Read and Reviewnya untuk jadi bahan semangat buatku melanjutkan ffn gaje ini. aku akan sangat senang jika Senpai tidak hanya membaca ffn ini tapi juga meninggalkan Kritik dan sarannya. Aku juga akan lebih senang kalau Senpai semua menilainya secara Objektif. Terakhir dari saya..

 _ **Mazzini Autorizza Furti Incendi Avvelenamenti**_

 _ **..Vai in pace..**_


End file.
